Frustracion
by Kishin aka oniLink
Summary: Shot muy corto : cuando todo lo que conocias a cambiado y lamentablemente las cosas no son como tu quieres , y lo peor es cuando es alguien de tu misma familia a la que quieres


_Buenas a todos los lectores bueno pues sin mas preanbulo y sin rodeos les traigo mi primera Historia de Ben 10 Bueno es mas un Oneshot esta basado en el AF _

_pues bueno el shot esta medio raro pero espero que lo disfruten _

Ben 10 no me pertenece si no a los de CN por que de ser asi habrian muchos cambiosXD

* * *

**Frustracion **

Si quisiera creer que las cosas están bien en mi , pues sinceramente cualquiera lo creería así , pero lamentablemente no es así y si me preguntaran cual seria mi problema tal vez no lo entenderían ni mucho menos mi prima ¨´Gwen ´´ y por que no por que claramente ella

es una de las razones principales de mis problemas , pero indirectamente por que lamentablemente no sabe el por que , de lo que siento y muchas veces me avergüenzo al solo pensar que de mi prima me llegue a enamorar , pero lamentablemente no es posible , y por que ? simple ella esta con Kevin , si lo se puede sonar masoquista al decirlo pero es la verdad y me frustra tanto saberlo y aceptarlo y saber que no puedo hacer nada al respecto simplemente solo puedo mirar como cada día se acercan mas , y si lo se al principio yo pude haber sido impulsor de que tuvieran una relación , pero como iba a saber lo que sentía en ese entonces

y aunque hemos peleado juntos Kevin y yo , nunca me agrado y dudo que lo haga y lo peor de todo como es posible que ella este interesada en el , ese sujeto intento matarme tiempo atrás y aun así lo prefiere esa ha de ser uno de los significados de la palabra frustración pero aun así permití que entrara al equipo y mucho peor a la vida de Gwen , es lógico que me odie a mi mismo por eso , y simplemente solo debo mirar y callar y simplemente pensaría que es lo correcto simplemente ella y yo somos primos en conclusión no es correcto , y pensar que en aquellos tiempos me parecía muy molesta pero a veces juzgas a las personas sin conocerlas

como me gustaría volver a aquellos tiempos donde éramos solo tu y yo y claro el abuelo pero me refería mas a nosotros , siempre he pensado que para este entonces desperdicie de algún modo todo ese tiempo , pero claro como lo iba a saber pero tal vez siempre lo supe y simplemente no lo aceptaba y aunque haya dicho en ocasiones que , me molestara o que simplemente eras un estorbo simplemente mentía a ti y a mi mismo , pero lamentablemente no hay marcha atrás , simple y lamentablemente no lo hay pero de todos modo siempre estaré para ti en cualquier ocasión para protegerte de cualquier peligro por que mientras yo viva he jurado hacerlo .........................................

Pero a veces pienso que ya no quieres que lo haga ; y claro como no si tienes a alguien a el , claro tu ya no necesites que te cuiden te has vuelto muy fuerte y mejoraste grandiosamente tus habilidades , ya te puedes cuidar sola pero lo que me frustra es saber que cuando necesites a alguien no clamaras mi ayuda si no la de el la de el .

y yo simplemente debo permanecer siempre a un lado , en el asiento de atras sabiendo que nunca podré decírtelo todo decirte que odio verte con el decirte que para mi no hay nadie mas que tu , y escapar a otro lugar donde podamos estar solo tu y yo un lugar donde no haya Kevin y Julie ni nadie un lugar donde podamos solo ser nosotros y nada mas , pero no lamentablemente no solo es un sueño mio una tonta ilusión que entupidamente me hago y se que suena inmaduro pero en un tiempo creí que podría ser real ......................................................

Que entupido no crees..................................................

Así que por el bien mío y por supuesto el tuyo, será mejor alejarme de ti y hacer esto yo solo mi misión es salvar al mundo y eso are aunque tenga que hacerlo solo, y aunque te opongas será lo mejor tendré que mentirte para que no lo sepas pero eso será si me encuentras ya que lo mejor será no decirte no tendría el valor para hacerlo frente a ti pero no te preocupes siempre estaré al pendiente de ti y claro lo tienes a el.............

Y por lo tanto no necesitaras mas de mi , no mas..............................................................

Fin

* * *

¿¿¿¿¿Medio raro no??????y aparte muy corto pero era una idea que tenia y bueno creo que no me salio como queria pero bueno es mi primer fic o shot de esta serie asi que sean suaves conmigo y bueno es solo la antesala a otra historia que si creo que les va a gustar ya la llevo casi terminada , bueno creo que es todo si tienen quejas o dudas amenazas de muerteXD o cualquier cosa pueden decirme

saludos.


End file.
